In Love With A Girl
by ravencheerleader
Summary: Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley get Saturday detention. They get locked in and are stuck there, better than it sounds. Set between 405 and 406. BRUCAS, with background Naley and major hatred towards Peyton. Lucas trying to win back the girl he loves. R&R.
1. She Holds A Key

**Okay, so here's what you need to know. (Sound familiar?)**

**- Set in season four, between 405 and 406.**

**- Haley is about four and a half months pregnant with Jamie. I've made it further along for a reason.**

**- Lucas and Brooke are no longer together, they broke up about two months ago. :(**

**- Lucas and Peyton are NOT together. :)**

**- The whole Nathan/Dante thing isn't happening.**

**- The Psycho Derek/Peyton thing never happened, because quite frankly i can't stand to write a scene with Peyton in let alone make you feel sorry for her.**

**- The Brooke/Mr. Chavez thing didn't happen either.**

**- Brooke and Peyton aren't friends anymore.**

**- Everything in all three of the seasons before happened.**

**- Oh, and incase you didn't figure out this is gonna be a Brucas. ;)**

**And without further ado i give you, chapter one of In Love With A Girl.**

* * *

Chapter One – She Holds A Key

Lucas Scott walked down the hallways of Tree Hill High School, towards the school library. It was 7:55am on a Saturday morning, during late March. The halls were empty and eerily quiet, the only sound was of his black Vans sneakers squeaking against the freshly waxed floor. Lucas hitched his trademark green canvas backpack up his left shoulder and approached the heavy wooden doors leading to the school library.

Lucas took a deep breath, _here it goes_, he thought to himself.

He pushed one of the doors open with his right hand and stepped into the all too familiar room. He scoped it out; a couple of low down book shelves in front of him, to his left was the librarians' large desk in the corner of the room. Behind the books shelves in front of him were six tables set up, facing his way. Behind each tables stood two chairs perfectly straight and aligned.

At the table on the second row to Lucas' right, sat Nathan and Haley Scott. Nathan was Lucas' half brother; they shared the same ass of a father. The brothers didn't even talk to each other until last year when Lucas had joined the schools' basketball team, the Ravens. It was Haley, Haley James back then, which brought the boys together and made them be at least civil to each other. Now the boys were friends and acknowledged each other as brothers. Haley was Lucas' best friend; they had been friends since they were six. Haley had gotten married to Nathan halfway through junior year at the age of seventeen. But unlike most teen marriages, theirs was working; they were happy and in love and Haley was also carrying their first child at that very moment.

Lucas smiled and gave a nod to his brother and sister-in-law; he walked over to them and took a seat at the table in front of them.

"Hey, Luke," Haley said with a bright smile on her face. She was unusually cheery to have a Saturday morning detention, let alone be a pregnant woman up at this hour on a weekend.

_Must be the hormones kicking in_, Lucas decided.

"Hey, Hales," Lucas smiled to his best friend. He looked at his brother; his face was buried into a book, unusual for Nathan. "Hey, Nate."

Nathan took his face out of his book and looked up to see Lucas; a confused look came onto his face. "Luke, when did you get here?"

Lucas and Haley laughed at Nathan cluelessness; Nathan was usually the last person to know what was going on, well, apart from Bevin that is.

Lucas chucked his backpack onto his table and turned to face Nathan and Haley, his back to the door. "What are you reading, Nate?"

Nathan looked up again, "oh, just a stupid history textbook," he said, holding up the book to show Lucas the cover.

"Okay, why?" Lucas asked confused, wondering when his brother took up an interest in history.

"I'm failing."

"Haley, can't you just tutor Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, I'm all booked up in the tutor centre," Haley explained.

"Oh, well, keep studying, Nate," Lucas said patting their table.

"Thanks," he said joked sarcastically, looking back down to his textbook. Haley laughed and turned back to her own work. Lucas started to stare into space, his mind started to wonder to the girl he'd been thinking about constantly. He couldn't get her out of his head. Lucas ran his left hand through his short blond hair, something he'd come accustom to doing whenever he was frustrated or thinking about that certain girl. Two completely opposite emotions.

Haley had started to pick up on his habit, she watched him carefully. He didn't look angry or annoyed; in fact he had a faint smile on his lips.

"Who's the girl, Luke?" Haley came straight out with it.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Lucas turned down the hallway where the senior lockers were on his way to the library. He passed his own locker and kept walking, he came to another locker that meant a lot to him. He paused and kept his eyes on the locker. The girl who owned that locker meant the world to him. Brooke, Brooke Davis.**_

_**He thought back to the day he'd broken into it and decorated it for the girl. He'd hung pictures of them together dangling from the locker top, inside, he placed pink fur on the walls and a couple of small, portable, blue lava lamps inside. He stuck photos of them on the inside of the door, and written 'Lucas and Brooke Forever' on the mirror, on the door, in pink lipstick. He'd just wanted to show her who much she meant to him, trying to get her to go exclusive with him. He remembered the exact words she said when she saw it, "You totally pimped my locker." He'd never forget those words.**_

_**Lucas noticed a little picture sticking out of the bottom of the locker, he pulled on it carefully. It was a little picture, like the ones you get in photo booths. A huge smiled formed on Lucas' face when he saw what the picture was of, or who it was of. He stared at the picture for a minute before sliding it into his front pocket.**_

_**End of Flashback...**_

"What girl?" Lucas asked, playing innocent.

"The girl who has you thinking about her non-stop, the girl who's got that smile on your face," Haley told him, Nathan looked up at this point. "It maybe small, but it's the biggest one in months."

"She's right, Luke. The last time we saw you smile is when you and Brooke were still together," Nathan told his brother.

"Oh my God, is it her?" Haley questioned excitedly. "Have you and Brooke got back together?!"

Lucas turned to face Haley, his eyes turned cold and the smile on his face had vanished. Just the mention of what he'd lost and could never get back, made him hurt and furious at the same time.

"Brooke won't even _speak_ to me, Haley," he said coldly.

Haley went pale and didn't know what to say. Lucas was still hung up on Brooke. Part of her was happy that Lucas still loved her, but another part felt sorry for him, knowing that Brooke would never forgive him a second time. "I'm sorry, Lucas.

"You shouldn't be sorry. It wasn't your fault," Lucas said, the coldness fading. "It was all my fault, it still is. I finally get her to trust me again and then I do one stupid thing and let her slip away."

Nathan watched his broken brother; he was completely lost without Brooke. Nathan wondered whether he should mention that it wasn't entirely _his_ fault. There was someone else who caused this mess too. In fact they were more of the problem.

"I just think that if I could get her to listen, I could try and explain and hopefully, maybe, she'd forgive me," Lucas explained staring back into space. "I just, I love her. I love her _so_ much. I don't want to lose her. Not again, I couldn't take it."

Haley listened to Lucas talk about his love for Brooke; she could see his need for her, the tone in his voice showing how much he was willing to fight for her. She started to believe that maybe there was a small chance Brooke would see it too.

"I won't give up," Lucas stated. "I can't live without her; she makes me so happy and complete. She makes me, me. She's my Brooke, my Cheery. My Pretty Girl."

Nathan and Haley's eyes were glued to Lucas, they felt his love. He clearly loved Brooke so much, it hurt.

The sound of the library doors opening broke the feeling in the room at that moment. The three directed their gaze over to the person who had just entered the library.

A beautiful brunette girl stood froze in the doorway.

Her long dark hair was in flowing loose curls around her soft, porcelain face. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark red almost burgundy color t-shirt. It puffed out a little at the sleeves and came in at the chest, highlighting her breasts, and then it flowed out at the stomach. She looked beautiful. She held the attention of everyone in the room.

Lucas' eyes were magnetized to the girl; his dark blue orbs widened in shock and lit up showing his happiness for the girl in front of him. It was as if someone had been listening to him confessing his love and wanted to give him a chance.

Lucas spoke in a hushed whisper, it was barely audible. Two words came out of his mouth, but the way he said those two words, said it all.

"Pretty Girl…"

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think.**

**Love it, hate it?**

**Be nice this is my first ever time writing a Brucas story, and also my first time writing a Fan Fiction.**

**Yes, I'm a FF Virgin.**

**Well, not anymore. ;) Lol.**

**So, review to be awesome guys.**

**Oh, and story alert, too. If you want to be extra awesome, that is.**

**This chapter was named after the song She Holds A Key, by Gavin DeGraw. **

**Heather xoxo**


	2. Gone

**Heyy guys.**

**Well, you guys are all awesome. You all reviewed.**

**And a lot of you guys are extra awesome, you story alerted too.**

**Whoa, 16 reviews on the first chapter.**

**I was expecting like 3 at the most. But don't stop reviewing guys, it'll just keep making you more awesome.**

**And 29 story alerts. Wow, i love you guys.**

**I also got a few story favorites already.**

**This is crazy. In a good way.**

**So, without further ado i give to you.**

**Chapter two.**

**Heyy, that rhymed. Lol.**

* * *

Chapter two – Gone

Brooke Davis entered the kitchen of the Gatina household early on a Saturday morning. She was currently living with her new best friend Rachel Gatina, in her spacious, expensive, parentless house. Brooke yawned as she walked up to the large silver refrigerator; she hadn't got much sleep last night. She was still half asleep now; she didn't even notice Rachel sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen on a barstool.

Rachel smirked a she watched her roommate oblivious to her presence. She had come to notice over the couple of months Brooke had lived with her, that Brooke lived in her own little world in the mornings.

_Why not mess with her?_ Rachel thought to herself.

She watched Brooke get out a bowl from one of the overhead cupboards, and pour some Cap'n Crunch cereal into it. Brooke turned around to grab a spoon from the draw. Rachel quickly took this chance to switch the milk carton, next to Brookes' bowl with the carton of fresh orange juice, next to her.

Brooke turned back round and grabbed the carton next to her bowl and began to pour it in. Rachel watched and waited got the moment to come. Brooke dug her spoon into the cereal and stuffed it into her mouth, it immediately woke her up.

Rachel burst out laughing from across from Brooke, who looked up extremely pissed off.

Rachel smiled pleased with herself, "Morning slut," she greeted cheerfully. Brooke swallowed the mouthful of orange juice flavored cereal, and poured the rest of the disgusting food down the garbage disposal.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you," Brooke said scowling.

"Because I'm fabulous!" Rachel exclaimed, flinging her arms in the air. "And nobody else wants to be friends with your fat ass."

"Really?" Brooke said sarcastically and titled her head. "And you are why?"

"Pity mostly," Rachel joked refilling her mug of coffee.

"Right," Brooke grabbed a sesame seed bagel from the basket on the countertop and tore a chuck off. She hopped onto the stool across the island from Rachel. "What you doing up so early?"

"Never went to sleep," Rachel studied Brookes' pale face. "Missed you at the party last night." Brooke laughed sarcastically. "It wasn't the same without a drunken Brooke Davis. But, then … I took my top off and everyone seemed to forget that you weren't there."

"Oh, gee. Thanks."

"So, seriously, why didn't you come?"

Brooke looked down at the uneaten bagel in her hands. "I just didn't feel up to it, that's all," she lied unconvincingly to Rachel.

"Really, or was it because you were worried Pucas were going to be there, sucking face every damn second?" She asked half serious, half joking.

Brooke kept looking down, unable to look the red head in the eye. Brooke shrugged, keeping her eyes on her bagel, which she kept squishing in between her fingers, nervously.

"Well, that didn't even happen anyway," Rachel told her friend, Brooke looked up at this. "The entire night, Pey-whore was following Lucas round like a puppy. Which fits because, she looks like a dog." That got a small smile on Brookes' face. "Anyway, from where I was standing, more like straddling this really hot guy, it looked like he was trying to lose the bitch."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused.

"What I mean is, it looked like Lucas was trying to get away from Peyton. And she wasn't giving up. It was so pathetic," Rachel smirked.

"The bitch always was to clingy," Brooke laughed and Rachel laughed with her.

"No wonder people always leave her," Brooke and Rachel couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. "See, now don't you feel better?"

"Sort of."

"You know what will make you feel even better?"

"Okay, one Rachel I'm fine, and two, what?"

"Well, when Lucas managed to finally lose People-Always-Leave Loner Bitch, and I was still partially sober…"

_**Flashback...**_

_**Rachel poured back her third shot of vodka down her throat and turned to make out with some guy, Brandon something, from the basketball team.**_

_**Brandon leaned forward and whispered huskily into Rachel's ear, "Why don't we take this upstairs."**_

_**Rachel giggled drunkenly at the line she had heard so many times before. She grabbed Brandon's hand and the bottle of vodka off of the table next to her, and started to head for the stairs leading towards the bedrooms, when she heard her name being called.**_

_**The red head spun around to see a tall, blond brooding boy. Lucas Scott. Her smile imminently faded and she was automatically sobered up.**_

"_**Maybe some other time, Brandon," she told the basketball player, who shrugged and followed a blond chick walking past, who he would most likely make that same offer to in a matter of seconds.**_

_**Rachel turned to face Lucas, her eyes darkened, she looked pissed off. "I see you have finally managed to ditch the fake blond goldilocks. Or has she just found someone else's boyfriend to steal?"**_

_**Lucas didn't answer her, he didn't know if he was even meant to.**_

"_**What do you want, Lucas?" Rachel asked getting to the point.**_

"_**Have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asked. Rachel could have sworn she saw him smile when he said the name of her best friend.**_

"_**No, I haven't, Lucas."**_

"_**Do you know if she's coming?" He asked curiously.**_

"_**No, she's not," Lucas's face fell.**_

"_**Oh, do you know why?"**_

"_**Well, she didn't tell me," Rachel said honestly. She caught sight of Peyton in the crowd of drunken high school teenagers, trying to make her way through, back to Lucas. "But, I'm guessing it's because, she didn't want to have to watch her former best friend and former boyfriend all over each other all night."**_

_**Lucas looked back into the crowd and saw Peyton making her way through. "But me and Peyton aren't together", Lucas explained as Rachel poured herself her fourth shot of the night.**_

_**"Well, neither are you and Brooke."**_

"_**Right," Lucas sighed deeply, looking hurt. He paused for a moment thinking. Then he grabbed the full shot glass and down it, then grabbed the vodka bottle. "See you later, Rachel." He said before leaving in the opposite direction of Peyton.**_

_**Peyton finally made it through the crowd to where Lucas was standing, only to find him gone. Peyton's face fell when she realized, she turned to Rachel, who smirked and left to find another bottle of vodka.**_

_**End of Flashback...**_

"So, what are you saying, Rachel?" Brooke asked, placing a piece of her bagel into her mouth.

"What I'm saying is, I think Lucas still likes you," Rachel smiled like a little kid in a candy store.

Brooke smiled faintly, not sure if it was what she wanted to hear.

Rachel stared at the expression on Brooke's face, she looked sort of happy that Lucas may still like her, but more saddened by the thought of it.

"Do you still love him?" Rachel asked. Brooke didn't answer; she stared down at her hands. "Brooke, be honest. You can tell me."

Brooke sighed deeply, she got all teary eyed, she took a deep breath and looked up at Rachel. "I don't know anymore."

Rachel nodded understandingly.

"Hey, um, can you give me a lift to school?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Brooke, it's a Saturday."

"I know that. I've got detention," Brooke said.

Rachel looked disgusted. "Ewww, on a Saturday?!"

Brooke laughed, Rachel always knew how to cheer her up. "So, will you give me a lift or not?"

"Sure, I'm meeting Bevin for breakfast at nine, got nothing to do until then, I so might as well," Rachel and Brooke hopped off of the barstools, Rachel grabbed the keys to her black SUV and Brooke slung her pink school shoulder bag over her shoulder.

Once they were driving down the main road towards Tree Hill High, Rachel glanced at Brooke, who was staring out of the car window, deep in thought.

"So, what do you do, Brooke?" Rachel asked friendly and curious.

Brooke sighed and started to explain, "Well, I kind of … I … I … it's hard to explain," Brooke could tell anyone what she did, but she couldn't explain where she was. Nobody could know that. This meant she couldn't tell anyone what she did. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Kay," Rachel said. "But, give me a hint. Were you caught having sex in the janitors' closet, or were you smoking pot in the restroom, or did you just cheat on a calculus exam?"

Brooke laughed at Rachel's accusations, Rachel soon joined in too. Once they got to the school, Rachel parked outside the main doors.

"Thanks, Rach," Brooke said and grabbed her bag.

"So, do you want me to pick you up too?" Rachel asked jokingly.

"No, mom," Brooke laughed. "I think I'll just walk."

Brooke jumped out of the car, turned towards the school and began to walk through the courtyard, towards the main building.

Brooke walked down one of the hallways; the walls were a bright white color. It hurt her eyes so early in the morning. The halls were so quiet; she hated it, feeling like she was the only one there. She hated being alone.

She opened her locker, and suddenly she was no longer alone. She had dozens of pictures of her and Lucas staring back at her. Tears weld up in her hazel eyes; he decorated the locker for her. He broke into it and decorated it for _her_.

Brooke looked at the pictures dangling from the locker top. They were of her and Lucas, from when they went into a photo booth at the early stage of their relationship, the first time. She looked at the pictures carefully, like she'd done a million times before. One of her kissing Lucas's cheek, one of him kissing her forehead, a few of them fully making out. Brooke looked for her favorite one. The picture where she and Lucas were just looking at each other, her arms round his neck, his clinging to her waist. They were looking into each others' eyes, smiling. Brooke loved that picture.

She searched the locker for it, she couldn't find it, and it wasn't there.

_Maybe it's a sign, _Brooke thought_. It's a sign we aren't meant to be together. Our relationship is gone, so is the picture._

Brooke carried on walking to the library, where detention was being held. She took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy doors.

She smiled when she saw her friends; Nathan and Haley Scott sat in the library. _Thank God_,_ some people she knew._ Her smile faded when the blond boy in front of them turned around. Lucas. She froze, her mouth hung open. She didn't know what to do.

She felt Lucas staring at her, taking in her presence, she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

She heard Lucas speak, she barley heard it though. She wished she didn't. Because the words that came out of Lucas's mouth would change Brooke forever.

"Pretty Girl…"

_Damn it Lucas Scott, _she thought as soon as he said it. Because once he did she couldn't stop herself from muttering the one word that came out of her own mouth.

"Broody…"

* * *

**So, there's the second chapter.**

**I hope you guys like this one, i was having a hard time writing it.**

**I know not a lot happened, but the whole idea of this chapter was to get Brooke to the library.**

**Like last time, review and story alert if you haven't already.**

**You could even favorite because you love me so much.**

**I know you do. ;)**

**I forgot to mention last time that the story is named after the song In Love With A Girl, by Gavin DeGraw.**

**Incase you didn't figure that out.**

**And, this chapter is named after the song Gone, by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Until next time,**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Heather**


	3. I Can't Wait

**Heyy**

**OMG, it's been so long since i updated.**

**Sorry, i've been writing this chapter for ages.**

**I could never get it right.**

**But i thought i might as well put it on.**

**So i can move on to the next chapter.**

**Anyway, i've been in Disney World for the February holidays and i got inspired and started writing again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I can safely say if i did Peyton would have died a long time ago. And Brucas would be together now and forever. I think all the Brucas fans she bind together with all our money and buy One Tree Hill off Mark Schwarn.**

**So, here is chapter three of In Love With A Girl.**

* * *

Chapter three – I Can't Wait

The library was silent; nobody dared move or speak, unsure of what to do. Afraid if they moved an inch, or even let out a tiny little murmur, something would happen and ruin the moment.

Lucas' eyes locked with Brooke's, they held the connection just staring into each others eyes, Brooke from the doorway and Lucas from his seat.

Nathan and Haley watched Brooke and Lucas stare at each other, their eyes drifting between the two. They could see a look of love in Lucas' blue eyes and a look of fear in Brooke's hazel ones.

As Lucas stared into Brooke's beautiful hazel eyes, he kept thinking to himself, _Should I go up to her? What do I say, I love you? God, I just want to grab her and kiss her so much._

While Brooke was having different thoughts, _Damn, Lucas Scott. One look into those brooding deep blue eyes and I freeze. God, I hate Lucas. _Brooke's eyes never left his. _Who am I kidding, I could never hate him. But strangely enough I want to kiss him. Damn it._

Brooke and Lucas' connection and the moment were broken by a voice behind Brooke.

"Ah, you're all here then," Brooke turned around to see Mr. Humphrey, an old, gray haired English teacher. He was known for his ridiculous gray bush of a mustache and the colorful bow ties he wore on daily. "Miss Davis, please take a seat."

Brooke sighed deeply and walked towards where the tables and chairs were set up. She pondered on the idea of sitting next to Lucas. She could tell wanted her to, he was looking up at her. His big blue eyes trying to connect with her hazel ones, he was silently asking her to sit next to him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of that. She kept walking and took a seat at the very back left table. The furthest seat away from Lucas.

Lucas' eyes followed Brooke's back as she walked past him and took a seat at the very back. As far away as she could get from him. He felt his shoulders drop when she sat down. He watched her carefully over his shoulder one last time, sighed and turned his head to face Mr. Humphrey.

"I know it's shocking but I have actually got a life," Mr. Humphrey started; Lucas could imagine Brooke kinking an eyebrow at that. "And I want to be here even less than you do-"

Brooke gave out a sarcastic laugh from the back. "I highly doubt that."

Lucas turned around, and sure enough, there was a Brooke Davis eyebrow raise. Lucas grinned widely at Brooke, she always got him smiling.

"Quiet, Miss Davis," Mr. Humphrey warned strictly. "I'm spreading you out so you all have no reason to talk. Let's see, Scott to the back."

Lucas' head whipped round and his eyes lit up. He'd be closer to Brooke, he wouldn't be next to her, but it was still closer than where he was now. Lucas grabbed his backpack and stood up, He started to walk towards the back, and he saw a look of panic across Brooke's face. A look he'd rarely seen before.

"Whoa, slow down, Scott," Mr. Humphrey called. "I'm not having you and your girlfriend sit so close to each other. I don't want to have to witness you two."

Lucas looked to see Brooke's reaction of being called his "Girlfriend."

Brooke had been staring at the table, not listening to a word that Mr. Humphrey said when she heard the word "Girlfriend." She looked up showing no emotion, to see Lucas watching her. Their eyes connected and Brooke held it. "We're not together, we're not even friends," she replied flatly and removed her eyes from Lucas' grip.

Lucas' mouth fell open, he was speechless. How could Brooke say that? Sure, he understood they weren't together at the moment. But they weren't even friends? He loved her, he cared about her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. How could they not even be friends in her eyes?

Lucas dropped back into his chair and looked straight forward at the door. He felt like he was going to cry. He folded his arms over the table in front of him and remained quiet.

"Frankly, I don't care about your relationship status. I meant other Scott to the back," he corrected. Nathan and Haley looked at each other confused. "Nathan!" Mr. Humphrey yelled impatiently.

Nathan slowly got up with his stuff and sat in his assigned seat.

"Female Scott, front," Mr. Humphrey pointed to the front left table. Haley did what she was told, no questions asked.

"Now to get through these nine hours-" Mr. Humphrey started.

"Nine hours?!" Haley yelled. Everybody was a little taken back by Haley's outburst. She never yelled in front of teachers. "But sir, what if we need to go to the bathroom? And I'm pregnant, my bladder is very weak."

"Ewww, Haley," Lucas whined, grossed out. He'd come out of his thoughts just in time to hear about his sister-in-law's bladder problems. "Too much information," Lucas heard a familiar giggle from behind.

"What? It's true. The baby presses-"

"Please Haley, just stop talking," Brooke whined, while Nathan laughed.

"Fine," Mr. Humphrey said. "There's a restroom in the back over there." He pointed to the door behind the librarian's desk. "As I was saying, to get through the nine hours with minimal pain and suffering. Follow the rules and we can all get out of here, okay?" The four kids nodded.

"Rule one, _no _talking," he looked directly at Brooke. "Two, _no _moving from these seats," he looked at Lucas. Nathan raised his hand at the back.

"Yes, Scott?" Mr. Humphrey asked annoyed.

"Will breathing be allowed, sir?" Nathan joked. Mr. Humphrey rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Rule three, no smart assing," he looked at Nathan who was offended, everyone laughed. "Got it?" Everyone nodded again.

"Good. Now, to keep you occupied," he pulled out four pads of paper and four pencils, and then a box of books. "You are going to read the book I give you, or as much as you can by two pm. Then you will write a report on it. If I think it is not good enough you will be back here next weekend too."

A chorus of groans filled the room.

Mr. Humphrey started to hand out the books by random, and then the notepads and pencils. Brooke didn't look at the book in front of her; she just started doodling on her notepad. Lucas watched Brooke intently, she didn't look the least bit bothered by the task they had just been set or the fact that they were in detention. She just sat there doodling in her notebook_. Probably designing something for her Clothes Over Bros line, _Lucas thought. _God, she looks so beautiful._

"I'll come in every hour to check on you all and make sure your not causing any trouble," Mr. Humphrey warned, eyeing them all. "I'll be in the office across the hall, so follow my rules." He was about to leave when he spotted Haley's baby bump barely going under the table, "Rule four, no giving birth."

Once Mr. Humphrey had left the room the kids all laughed at the teacher and his final comment.

Brooke sighed deeply and folded her legs Indian style on the chair she sat on; she leaned her back and closed her eyes, getting comfortable, as the others started to chat.

"Man," Nathan groaned as he looked down at the book the teacher had given him. "Has anyone read Macbeth?" He looked around hopefully. "Luke, man, you read a lot. You must have read it before."

Lucas laughed, "Can't say that I have. Sorry, Nate."

"Well, what book have you got? I'll switch,"

Lucas glanced down at the book on his desk, Romeo and Juliet. "Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, the greatest love story ever told," _Well, except from mine and Brooke's,_ Lucas thought. "And, I'm not switching with you, Nate."

"Come on, anything's got to be better than Macbeth. Brooke, what have you got?" Nathan asked.

Brooke's relaxation was broken by someone addressing her; she opened her eyes and sat up. "Huh?"

"What book did Humphrey give you?"

"Oh, right," Brooke picked up the book in front of her and looked down at the cover for the first time. She couldn't help but smiled when she saw the title. "The Winter of Our Discontent, John Steinbeck," Brooke said looking straight into Lucas' eyes.

Lucas couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when he heard the books title. It brought him back to the moment when he was sure Brooke Davis would be the most amazing girl he'd ever meet.

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucas ran out of the doors of the schools weight room as Brooke was walking down the quiet hallway.**_

_**He jogged up to her and called out "Hey, Brooke," as she turned around.**_

"_**I got something for you," he told her, pulling out something from his back pocket and handed it to her.**_

"_**I know you do gorgeous," she replied, titling her head to the side, using her charm. She looked down at what he had just given her. A book; A Winter of Our Discontent, John Steinbeck.**_

"_**It's that book I was telling you about," he explained, then looked straight into her eyes. "I thought you might want to check it out."**_

"_**Oh, I definitely want to check it out," she said honestly, keeping the eye contact with him and then turning her charm back on. "I suppose I could read the book, too. But what are you gonna do for me?"**_

"_**What do you mean?" Lucas asked curiously.**_

"_**Well, if I read the book," she lifted the book and lightly tapped him on the chest with it. "You do something for me."**_

"_**Like what?" Lucas asked gaining more interest. Everything Brooke said seemed to drag him in even more, he couldn't help it. Everything about her was fascinating. Her charm, her beauty and her ability to make him do what she wants in a second, just to name a few.**_

"_**I don't know. Something fun," Brooke replied. "Deal?"**_

"_**Okay. Deal," Lucas agreed, not taking his eyes away from her. He could feel the heated vibe going between them at that very moment.**_

"_**Should we shake on it or just make out now?" She joked. Lucas laughed and walked backwards down the hall, not taking his eyes off Brooke.**_

**Oh, I can't wait, **_**Lucas thought.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Urgh, sounds complicated. I'd rather stick with Macbeth," Nathan groaned opening the book.

Brooke and Lucas still held the eye connection; they held it for a few minutes before it was interrupted by Haley addressing Lucas.

"Lucas, you've read Julius Caesar, right?" Haley asked Lucas. He pulled his eyes away from Brooke to answer Haley.

"Uh, yeah, I read it last year."

"Want to switch, I read Romeo and Juliet in Junior High," Haley told him.

"Sure," Lucas agreed. Haley chucked him Julius Caesar; he caught it and chucked the paperback copy of Romeo and Juliet to her across the area where the tables were.

Lucas turned back to Brooke, he was thinking about going to sit by her. But when he looked she wasn't looking at him, she was looking down, already working on her report. He turned back around and started on his, no need to read the book, he'd already read it.

Brooke looked up to watch Lucas, hoping he was still watching her. But he had his back to her, his head down. Brooke sighed, and watched the back of his head for a second before looking back down.

* * *

**This chapter was named after the song I Can't Wait by Hilary Duff.**

**So, review the chapter.**

**You'll be my best friend.**

**And thanks everyone for the reviews from last chapter.**

**And the story alerts and favorites.**

**I'll try and update sooner.**

**Next chapter, I'll have some Brucas actually talking to each other. Maybe.**

**Heather xoxo**


End file.
